souleaterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 1 (NOT!)
"Einschreibung an der Shibusen!" ist die erste Episode vom Soul Eater NOT! Anime. Handlung Nachdem Tsugumi Harudori ihre Hausaufgaben beendet hatte, malte sie in ihrem Heft. Ihre Mutter gibt ihr daraufhin den Auftrag, ihren Bruder zu rufen, da das Essen fertig ist. Sie wollte den Auftrag nun erfüllen, jedoch erscheint plötzlich ihr Hund Pochi aus einer Ecke, was Tsugumi erschreckt. Sie will über den Hund springen, allerdings verwandelt sich ihr Bein plötzlich in die Klinge einer Hellebarde. Ihr Bein steckt nun im Boden fest und kurz danach fällt das Mädchen. In ihrer Schule reden die Mädchen mit Tsugumi, welche beschlossen hatte, wegen ihren Fähigkeiten die Shibusen zu besuchen. Ihre Mitschülerinnen sind erstaunt wegen dieser Tatsache und fragen Tsugumi, ob sie nun Hexen bekämpfe. Tsugumi behauptet aber, dass sie dies noch nicht könne und nun wollen die Mädchen, dass Tsugumi sich verwandelt. Plötzlich wacht Tsugumi in einem Flieger auf und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie geträumt hatte. Eine Stewardess weckte Tsugumi auf, da sie bald landen werden. Tsugumi nimmt daraufhin das Handbuch für neue Schüler der Shibusen hervor. Auf dem Flughafen von Death City bitten einige Männer Tsugumi um verschiedene Sachen. Ein Mann bietet ihr ein Taxi an, ein anderer möchte ihr ein Plüschtier anbieten. Tsugumi wollte allerdings den Bus nehmen und geht weiter, verfolgt von dem Mann mit dem Plüschtier und zwei anderen Männern. Währenddessen bemerkt der Taxifahrer ein anderes junges Mädchen, Anya Hepburn und fragt sie, ob sie das Texi nehme. Obwohl sie begeistert vom Taxi war lehnt sie das Angebot ab, da sie anscheinend nicht mit solch einem inakzeptablen Fahrzeug fahren wolle. Die Schüler Akane und Clay beobachteten Anya währenddessen. Ein anderes Mädchen, Meme Tatane, näherte sich dem Taxifahrer und wollte wissen, ob er wisse wo sie hingehen wolle und von wo sie herkomme. Nachdem Tsugumi den Bus genommen hatte, war sie fast an der Shibusen angekommen und las über die Treppen der Shibusen. Tsugumi sieht die Treppen und ist erstaunt wegen der Länge der Treppen. Sie glaubt, dass sie bevor sie die Schule erreicht sterben könnte. Tsugumi geht daraufhin die Treppen hoch und nach einer bestimmten Zeit konnte sie nicht mehr. Ihr Koffer fällt ihr plötzlich aus der Hand, glücklicherweise fing der Shibusen-Schüler Maka Albarn den Koffer auf und ermutigt Tsugumi. Letztendlich schaffte Tsugumi es, die Treppen zu besteigen und findet eine Dose mit einer Nachricht von Maka: Sie sollte sich umdrehen. Tsugumi folgte den Anweisungen und sieht Death City. Sie betritt die Schule und bemerkt all die Meister und Waffen, auch einen bekannten Meister, Kilik Rung, welcher durch das Geld, welches er von einem Sponsor bekam, an Kinder spendet. Tsugumi stellt sich vor, auch so berühmt zu sein und von zwei gutaussehenden Meistern gefragt zu werden, ihre Waffe zu werden. Ihr Tagtraum wird allerdings von Black☆Star gestört, der gerade einen Schüler besiegt hatte. Black☆Star fragt sich, was das gerade sollte und Tsubaki vermutet, dass Tsugumi ein neuer Schüler ist. Black☆Star vermutet, dass Tsugumi ein Autogramm wollte, Tsubaki sagt jedoch zu ihrem Meister, dass sie es nicht wollte. Im Klassenraum geht Anya zum Fenster und sagt zu sich selbst, dass sie aus ihrem Schloss herausgekommen sei, um zu sehen, wie "normale" Leute leben, jedoch sei dies die falsche Entscheidung gewesen. Draußen sah sie, wie Death the Kid auf seinen Skateboard flog. Sie redet weiter und sagt, dass sie ihren perfekten Normalo an solch einer Schuler nie finde. Plötzlich kam Tsugumi in den Raum und Anya ist fest überzeugt, dass Tsugumi die Königin der normalen Leute sei. Zwei weitere Schüler kommen in den Saal und da Tsugumi noch hinter der Tür stand, fiel sie auf Memes Brüste. Nach einer Konversation mit Meme bemerkt Tsugumi Anya, welche sich allerdings abwendet. Da sie nun komplett waren, erklärt Sid, das man einen Partner an der Shibusen braucht. Um dies zu verdeutlichen kommen Maka und Soul in den Saal. Nachdem diese gezeigt hatten, wie ein Meister und eine Waffe zusammen kämpfen, gehen sie wieder. Daraufhin durften auch die Schüler gehen. Draußen bemerkt Tsugumi, wie Reid Meme fragt, sein Partner zu werden. Hao, Reids Freund, fragt Tsugumi daraufhin das Gleiche, Tsugumi lehnt aber ab und rennt weg. Tsugumi nimmt ihren Mut zusammen und bindet ihre Haare wie die von Maka. Sie geht zurück zu Meme, Hao und Reid und rennt mit Meme weg. Bevor sie allerdings weiter gehen konnten werden sie von Hao aufgehalten. Anya bemerkt die Schüler und stellt sich vor Tsugumi und Meme. Sie provoziert die beiden Jungs und Reid bietet ihr einen Kampf an, diese Einladung nimmt Anya an. Reid verwandelt sich in seine Waffenform, allerdings konnte er alles bis auf seinen Kopf verwandeln. Anya bittet Tsugumi darum, sich zu verwandeln, jedoch kann Tsugumi sich nicht auf Befehl verwandeln. Anya sagt daraufhin zu Tsugumi, dass normale Leute starke und glückliche Personen seien, bei Tsugumi scheint es aber anders zu sein. Anya will das Duo nun alleine bekämpfen. Sid, welcher die ganze Zeit mit Akane und Clay zuschaute, ermutigt Tsugumi aber und diese schafft es, sich in eine Hellebarde zu verwandeln. Anya hat keine Probleme mit Hao und Reid und besiegt sie mit einer Attacke. Tsugumi verwandelt sich zurück und Meme fragt sie nach einer Entschuldigung, ob sie ihr Partner werden wolle. Tsugumi wollte annehmen, allerdings schaute sie Anya an, welche behauptet, nicht mit solch einem Normalo in einer Partnerschaft sein zu wollen. Nun ist es entschieden, jedoch zerrte Anya an Tsugumis Kleidung. Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden